Star Trek and Star Wars: The Crossover
by Thor2000
Summary: The sequel to Star Trek/Star Wars: The Padawan that screamed to be made: The universes have merged into one reality and now the Federation faces the Empire for control of DS-9, but which universe will still win out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

"Star-Date 2501.09…" Captain Janeway reported in her log. "Voyager is on its way to DS-9 for a rendezvous with the Enterprise for briefings and research to combine our comparative histories with the Delta Quadrant. I have not seen Jean-Luc in some time. I will be very interested in sharing with him what I have learned from my experiences away from home with his brief experiences when his crew was within the quadrant. I'm sure he will have many questions." She was soon at the helm with all the usual faces. Tom Paris was at ops as well as Harry Kim controlling the helm. Chakotay was by her side as usual. Tuvok checked and monitored the sensors beyond the ship. It was pretty much the same mix of Maquis and Starfleet personnel that was present as they tried to reach home from that unexplored region of space with one exception… their new ship's doctor. Upon return to the Alpha Quadrant, they were assigned a new Chief Medical Officer to completely fill their crew quota. A bit slight on size with a thin hairline, Dr. Daniel Collins was a bit quirky, soft-spoken and non-confrontational, but he was an experienced officer just having completed a tour of duty on the Nomad and a partial commitment on the Griffin. He turned up on the bridge quietly concerned, nervously wandering toward the Captain and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yes, doctor…"

"Captain…" Dr. Collins spoke a bit concerned. "When I was assigned to your ship, my main duty in addition to being the ship's new doctor was to conduct physicals on everyone in the crew to see if they were ready to return to Starfleet since being lost in the Delta Quadrant. However, there is one member of the crew who has not yet had their physical."

"Ridiculous…" Janeway signed a pad handed to her by an ensign and turned to look back to the doctor. "No one is exempt from a mandatory physical. Take a security team and get this person to sickbay. I won't have this on my ship. Who is this person?"

"Well…" Collins nervously cleared his throat. "You are that person."

"What?" Janeway reacted with disbelief. Chakotay tried to hide a grin and both Harry and Tom looked back to her except to Captain Janeway snap her fingers at them to return to their posts. Tuvok watched with concerned interest. "Look, doctor, I have been very busy. Meetings, orientations, briefings… Starfleet needed a full rundown of our activities while we were away. We was required a full briefing of what happened in Starfleet since our disappearance. I'm… I'm heading to another briefing."

"And then they'll be another briefing, and then a mission and then another briefing…" Dr. Collins reacted completely respectful but interested in her welfare. "As you said… no one is exempt from a mandatory physical."

"Captain…" Chakotay rose from his seat. "I can take the bridge as you take your physical."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Chakotay…." Janeway responded a bit irked and embarrassed before sighing.

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammed…" Dr. Collins responded with part of the famous idiom.

"Fine, let's get this over with…" Janeway groaned with frustration. "Number One, you have the bridge…"

"Yes, Captain…" Chakotay remained standing as the good doctor followed his captain. He looked back at them as Tom and Harry shared an amused grin. The bridge staff continued sharing looks and stifled chuckles as Chakotay took the captain's chair. "Stay on our present course."

"Commander…" Tom spoke up. "I'm been picking up this visual anomaly in our charts." He revealed the differences on the screen. "There should be eight stars in that void on our bearing, but they're not there now and Starfleet has no record of anything occurring in the vicinity."

"Stars just don't vanish…" Chakotay responded. "Send a probe to get a closer look."

"Sending probe…" Tuvok sent a sensor probe to get a reading of the void. The device fired from the ship and headed straight along its trajectory as a light vanishing into the darkness between stars. Crew waited for the device to start sending back telemetry, but as they waited they watched as the darkness seemed to open up as an interstellar flower of cosmic energies in black, dark blue and dull gray.

"It appears to be the collapsed end of a wormhole… perhaps a juvenile black hole." Tuvok read. "The gravitational readings are unstable…" The ship despite its distance shuddered. "I am adjusting speed to steer clear of it." With that attempt, the ship lurched even more. Whatever it was, it caught them and was pulling them in.

"Is it just me or does this seem oddly familiar!" Tom mumbled as he tried to adjust their helm.

"It seems to be some sort of rip in the space-time continuum…" Tuvok was getting multiple readings. "The probe must have activated it into opening and latching on to us. I am trying to compensate." Voyager was starting to lurch and rattle as they tried to break free. The helm tried to stay on course but then the ship's nacelles were caught in the interstellar trap and the massive craft was being pulled backwards like a child struggling to hold on to his favorite toy. In the engine room, Bel'anna Torres rushed to get more power to the engines.

"Bel'anna… we need more power!"

"I was right in the middle of a diagnostics test!" The half Klingon beauty rushed to get the engine back up to full power. "Did we really need to go sticking our head into a wormhole right now?"

"Try directing a phaser blast in front of us…" Chakotay had an idea. "Maybe we can blast ourselves free!" He looked back to Ops and his half-Vulcan security chief, but as he turned round, it was not Tuvok but Harry Kim looking at him.

"Weapons unresponsive…" Harry responded at ops. "Telemetry off-line. " He looked back up, but where Chakotay should have been, Captain Janeway stood instead. The bridge had become brighter. Some of the crew was intact, a few new faces appeared as reality changed and history rewrote itself. Something in their history had been altered, but one thing remained the same… Voyager was getting pulled through a particularly violent black hole and was getting rattled apart in the process. Bel'anna was electrocuted badly in engineering and in Ten Forward, Kes of the Ocampan race was tossed over a table into the arms of a waiting crew member who took the opportunity to gaze across her body on his. Voyager turned violently on its side then corrected itself as it leveled off. Janeway was knocked from her seat and hurled toward the diagnostics area ready to be incredibly injured, but something grabbed her and she stopped in mid air, held aloft by powerful psychic energies that saved her life and saved the computer bay. As the ship corrected itself and passed out of the expanse, she placed her feet down and caught her breath.

"Thank you, Number One."

"Yes, captain…" They had a new First Officer in this reality. Tall and good-looking with a youthful beard of blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Commander Luke Skywalker was one of the finest officers in Starfleet. A former bush pilot from the Tatoo star-system in the Orion constellation, he had served well as a good fighter pilot, advancing quickly through the ranks of Starfleet to join the crew of Voyager, beating out Geordi LaForge and Nicholas Uchtman for the stellar position. He was also very adept in the religion of the Jedi Knights, a secret society that existed back to Nineteenth Century Earth. His psychic awareness and psychokinetic power made him Janeway's most adept crewmembers.

"Harry," Luke helped Kathryn to her seat. "Any readings on what we passed through?" He joined his officer at ops.

"Not yet, commander…" Harry did not sense the difference in the universe or the crew. "Cursory indications pointed to a collapsed wormhole that had reopened, but it may also have been a rip in hyperspace. There is some evidence by our bearings that we may have experienced a rip in the time-space continuum. I am reading that we are now five light years off the Serling Expanse near Cassiopeian space."

"Leave a marker for Starfleet to avoid the area." Janeway composed herself. "File a report and run a check of the ship's systems. I also want Bel'anna to run a complete diagnostics for any damage to the ship. Hopefully, we just got off very lucky from what could have been a very nasty incident…"


	2. Chapter 2

2

In Ten Forward, Kes lifted herself up off the floor and accepted an embarrassing look of admiration from Ensign Jason Danvers just before he rushed back to Engineering. She righted one table on its side and helped a female crewmember to her feet, tapping her combadge for Doctor Collins to respond to the medical emergency. Hastening to the kitchen area, she dropped to the floor and helped her husband to the floor. Discomfited and sore, Neelix rubbed his head and groaned in pain then reacted to the light. Where was he?

"Neelix, are you hurt?" She asked him lovingly concerned.

"Hurt? What?" He started lifting himself up. He looked stunned to be seeing Kes again; the last time he saw her, she was a being of pure energy ready to explore the universe and since then he was living with other Talaxians within a life-support community within an asteroid. His wife Dexa was expecting his first child and now, he was back on Voyager. Did he dream all that stuff or was he dreaming all of this? "Kes… I can't… You look beautiful. I haven't seen you since…"

"You haven't seen me since breakfast." She kissed him on the lips. "Did you hit your head?"

"I'm on Voyager again!!!" Neelix became excited. He remembered this ship. All those wonderful adventures, his close friends like Tuvok and Chakotay… he was back with them again. A big smile was spreading to his freckled Talaxian face. His heart was pumping with pride and joy, but as he looked round, he saw new faces and seating in disarray. The crew was a bit stirred, their guests distressed by the shaking ship. One of them running around frantically scared of the shaking.

"Mesa going to die! We all gonna die!" Jar Jar Binks was a member of the Gung Gung race of Naboo, and an old friend of Luke Skywalker, the son of Queen Amidala. Running around hysterical, his long ears flopping and waving, he raced to Neelix looking for help. "Neelix, help save me!!!"

"Well, there, there…" Neelix responded confused. "The shakings over, we're all going to be okay…"

"Mesa hatea space travel." Jar-Jar clung to him. "Mesa go wait in my quarters till we reacha transport!!" He turned and started running to the door to the corridor, smacking his head on top and slowing down a bit long enough to try again. As he went racing out, the spectacularly polished golden droid C-3PO and his astromech companion R2-D2 entered Ten Forward. R2 rotated his head back as Jar-Jar raced out behind them; C-3PO stiffly responded to his absence.

"And good riddance." He spoke in a polished British accent. "That particular Gung Gung is highly annoying."

R2 beeped in agreement.

"Neelix…" Kes stared at her husband. He was staring at her so oddly. "What is it? You're looking at me so oddly."

"I just missed you so much." He gazed deeply in love with her. "I never thought I'd ever see you again."

"Uh-huh…" She clicked her combadge again. "Dr. Collins…"

"Kes…" Neelix was wandering around tables and Starfleet members regaining composure after the ship's shaking. "I'm okay, believe me…" She looked at her fondly and then noticed the combadge returned to his chest after being missing for almost a year. As Kes embraced him and rested her head to his chest, he tapped it and lifted his head slightly to the ship's communications system.

"Captain…" He spoke.

"Yes?" Kathryn responded on the bridge.

"Did anything just happen?"

"Nothing of significance." She glanced to Harry and Tom. "We hit a minor expanse that shook us up a bit."

"Can I speak to you in your office?" Neelix reacted a bit preoccupied but happy as Kes looked at him as his wife.

"Well," Kathryn almost said no then recanted. "Okay, my office in five."

"Thank you." Neelix turned to Kes looking at him. "Kes…" He kissed her hands. "I must speak to the captain urgently."

"Neelix…" Her voice was warm and loving. "I'm worried about you. What's going on here? You were acting so distracted."

"I'm okay." He kissed her hands again and gave her a big Talaxian grin of love to have her back in his life as he turned on his heel and quickly found his way back around Voyager's corridors and decks, taking the turbolift up to the saucer section and hastening to the captain's ready room near the bridge. Remembering not to barge in, he stopped himself and signaled first to be admitted.

"Enter…" She granted him entry. Neelix wandered in upon recognizing her. The months if not years since he had last were vanishing. She was an attractive woman in that Starfleet uniform. Her hands were cupped round her hot chocolate with passion, her bearing was proper and motherly and her poise almost entirely military.

"Neelix…" Janeway took her seat. "How can I help you?"

"Captain," The nervous Talaxian took a deep breath. "When did you get back to the Delta Quadrant?"

Janeway responded confused. "Delta Quadrant?" She looked at him with her lips parted, a brief breath and then stirred her drink. "Neelix, I've never been to the Delta Quadrant."

"You've never been…" Neelix was becoming more and more perplexed. "Wait, wait… Captain, when I last saw you, you and the crew were on your way back to Earth from the Delta Quadrant and…"

"Earth… From the Delta Quadrant?" Janeway was having a hard time understanding what was distressing him. "Neelix, the Delta Quadrant is light-years away from Earth, and as of now, we're just ten days from Earth at full warp."

"What?" Neelix reacted trying to understand what was going on. "Then that would mean… I'm in the Alpha Quadrant…." He faced a certain realization that he could not explain. "Captain, I should not be here!" He stood up abruptly "I don't know how or by what means, but something has been changed. Nothing makes sense. We first met in the Delta Quadrant and I served happily with your crew for several years just before you returned to Earth, and somehow someway, we have been reunited. I am not crazy about this. Something has changed!"

"I never said you were crazy, Neelix…" Janeway gestured for him to sit down again. "If what you say is true then what could have caused…" She had a revelation. "The wormhole… We just passed moments ago through a rip in the time-space continuum…" She reacted stunned. What if what Neelix was telling her was true? She had no reason to doubt him, but where was the evidence? What was different? Just how far did the changes to the time-stream reach? Her door chimed.

"Enter." She called.

"Commander…" Luke came in to the ready room, his light saber dangling from his belt and a computer pad in his hand. "Here's the readings from across the ship. Minimal damage, all systems on line and Bel'anna is quickly getting the engines up to eighty-five percent." He noticed Neelix in the chair. "Hey, Neelix, here to get approval for next week's menu?"

"Thank you, Number One."

"Number One?" Neelix reacted confused than looked to Captain Janeway. "Is Chakotay no longer with you?"

"Chakotay?" Janeway responded. She knew a Chakotay at Starfleet, but he had never served on her ship. He commanded another ship. "Number One, we may have a bigger problem. Neelix has just made me aware of an incident that somehow only he is aware of."

"What kind of problem?" Luke postured a bit, his hand grasping and palming his beard… a trait he had unconsciously copied from his Jedi master.

"I don't know you!" Neelix stood scared, looking from Captain Janeway to Commander Skywalker. "Captain, you may think I'm crazy, but when we first met your First Officer was Commander Chakotay, and I was not married to Kes. I loved Kes very much, but we never went further than a very close friendship, and we were not in the Alpha Quadrant. The universe has been altered… changed… I'm back on a starship surrounded by friends I love and by others I do not know and yet, every core of my being tells me that this is wrong. You must believe me!"

"Neelix," Janeway rose to calm him. "Calm down, I believe you…" She looked to Luke and wandered around him while talking to Neelix. "Now, what we came in contact with was no typical expanse, it was actually a rip in the space-time continuum…"

"I've read of such occurrences…" Luke added. "Particularly in the logs of the Enterprise and the Griffin. I was serving on the Potemkin when we encountered a twin Potemkin adrift and deserted in space."

"Neelix," Janeway turned to her chef. "Have you voiced your suspicions to anyone else in the crew?"

"No ma'am!" Neelix declared vehemently. "Although… Kes has sensed my distress…"

"I do not want a panic in the crew." She took her seat and turned her computer screen toward her. "Commander, I want a report sent out to all other ships in the region; see if anyone else has discovered anything odd."

"Yes, Captain."

"Neelix, speak only to Commander Skywalker or myself about this matter and no one else." Janeway instructed him. "I'll send a report to Starfleet on how we'll handle the matter."

"Yes, captain…" The Talaxian chef accepted the request and turned out leaving behind Luke to scoff at himself nervously and surprised.

"Captain, can you be so sure of…"

"I am not at the habit of challenging what Neelix says, Number One." Janeway answered. "I have trusted my life and the welfare of the crew on him on many occasions. If he is distressed, I accept it at face value, however…" She paused distressed over other matters. "His revelations could not have come at a worse time…" She revealed to Luke a report from Starfleet. "Captain Solo on the Intrepid recently captured some Romulan spies near Bajoran space." She responded emphatically. "There are indications that the Empire is moving to seize the Cardassian home-world."

"The Cardassians have never shown any love for the Empire." Luke read the report. "If anything, they should still have a pact with the Romulans to deter the Empire from breaking out of the Neutral Zone."

"The Romulan Empire has not been stable since the Klingons took it over." She paused and thought it over. "I wonder… could this rip in the space-time continuum have contributed to events tipping in favor of the Empire?" She mentally debated the point a second. "Let's stay on our course for DS-9… we'll get more answers there."

"Yes, captain…"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Great…" Quark grumbled. "The Empire moves in and business goes to hell." He watched Imperial Storm-troopers tearing apart his casino, turning over baccarat tables and swarming through the station. One distressed Corellian freighter was all it took. That and five Cardassian ships with stolen Romulan cloaking devices beaming Imperial storm troopers into the station. Commander Sisko barely had time to react as Darth Vader stormed the station, seizing and taking control of the Federation base. A former Starfleet officer himself before corrupted by the Force, he became an ally of former Chancellor Palpatine and helped him to seize several Federation planets, but Starfleet ousted them from power and destroyed their space station, but since then, now Emperor Palpatine had been seizing planets and star-systems, backed by rogue Klingon, Cardassian and Romulan agents in his bid for power. They had weakened Romulan space for the Klingons to take control on behalf of the Federation, but now the Empire controlled Ferengi, Cardassian and Cassiopeian space, but now they were ready to take on the Federation.

"Sergeant, tear this station apart for any surviving Starfleet officers, vaporizing them on site! Let no one escape." Vader ordered his troops.

"Yes, commander." The officer took his command as Vader turned, cape billowing and swaying as he reported to the Emperor. The white armored storm-troopers were scattered through the ship taking command and locking up anyone and everyone. That Quark was not captured already was a miracle. The Ferengi entrepreneur lifted his head to the two coming to face him at the bar.

"You!"

"Thirsty?" Quark started pouring drinks. "How about some Tatootian wine? Best for after a day of shooting Starfleet officers."

"Never mind that!" The officer confronted him. "You better not be hiding any Starfleet officers!"

"Why would I hide them after the way they treated me?" Quark knew where his bread was buttered. "They drink my drinks, rack up huge tabs and never pay, ouch!!!" He felt a jabbing pain in his leg. "Especially that changeling, he was the worse out of all of them. Ouch! Son of a…"

"If we find you are hiding any…"

"Have you checked the Jeffries tube behind my holodeck…" Quark pointed the way. "They sneak out that way all the time to avoid paying!"

"This way…" Several troopers headed to the end of the bar to Quarks holo-chamber and private gambling rooms. Several more were tearing through his bar looking for left over Starfleet officers. The Ferengi bartender sipped some of the wine to cool his nerves, using his cup to hide the movement of his lips. "Eleven left…" Quark mumbled, mustered his courage and spoke up. "Oh, wait a minute, men…" He called more storm troopers over. "It just dawned on me. You know, I bet that vent in my supply room is large enough for them to hide." Several troopers went to check it out.

"Remember…" He reminded them. "If you break it, you bought it." He looked around the casino and the balconies. "Oh, uh, you guys checking out the access tubes up there… perfect place for Starfleet officers to try and escape."

More storm troopers left the casino area until there was only two left.

"Two left…" Quark mumbled and dropped out of sight. Popping up from behind the counter, First Officer Keira Nerys and Lt. Commander Jadsia Dax blasted the last two officers with phaser fire. Two quick blasts and they went down.

"You sold Odo out to the Empire?" Dax looked at him.

"I had to be convincing!"

"Look…" Kira grabbed him by the shirt. "…if there was any indication that you sold the Empire our security codes I'll…"

"Why would I do that?" Quark tugged his clothing from her hand as Dax dragged the two dead troopers into hiding behind the counter. Looking over the room, she checked to see if she was safe, but in reality she wasn't. The Empire had seized DS-9, and Imperial storm troopers were scattered throughout the station killing Starfleet officers on site. The attack had been all too brief. First it was the two three cloaked Klingon battle cruisers, and the next thing Commander Sisko knew was that hundreds of Imperial troopers were being beamed on to the station in droves. They took over engineering, the command area and they were charging through the station by the hundreds shooting everything in sight. Worf went down first defending Dr. Bashir, Miles placed his wife and daughter on a shuttle bound for Earth, but Sisko stayed behind to cover his crew to the last minute when he was captured. Troopers had him in custody, leading him to the stations living quarters. In the forward quarters usually reserved for ambassadors and diplomats, Sisko was dragged in wearing restraints and dumped to the floor before Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, the cloaked disfigured man sitting in a throne moved in from his former battle-cruiser, the one destroyed in his last encounter with the Federation.

"Welcome, Commander Sisko…" The madman spoke with a demonic voice aged by psychotic desires and sadistic compulsions.

"I don't…" Sisko coughed and struggled to rise to his feet. "I don't know how you obtained control of my station, but you won't hold it for long." He groaned in pain after a cursory glance to Vader. "After all, if I didn't surrender to the Hutts, I'm definitely not surrendering to you."

"I would not be making empty threats, commander…" Palpatine looked up with his yellow eyes. "You see, as of now, this station is now under direct control of the Empire…"

"You're gravely mistaken…"

"Oh no…" The pale psychopath lit up with how well his plan was advancing. "I'm afraid it is you who are gravely mistaken." He grinned demonically with an empty dark laugh from his corpse-like chest. "For the last seven months, Imperial officers have been infiltrating your crew and security, making alterations to your station, transforming it into the ultimate power of the universe…"

"You downloaded the computer core of the Death Star into our systems…" Sisko realized the truth.

"As well as reworking and altering the station's array into a weapon that can destroy whole planets as well as starships…" The Emperor sounded as if he had already succeeded. "Even as we speak, several Starfleet ships will be converging on us ready for their destruction before we set course on your home planet. How much power can the Federation have after its seat of power in the galaxy has been destroyed."

"Your plan will never succeed."

"Oh, but I'm afraid everything will come to pass… exactly as I have already foreseen it. Take him away!" He gestured for Sisko to be removed from him. Vader stayed behind with him as troopers dragged Sisko away to his execution. His mind working, his eyes scanning for an opportunity, Commander Ben Sisko was dragged into the hall toward the lift for the security cells. He couldn't make a move close to so many other Imperial troopers, he had to bide his time. They took him down into the lower parts of the station, down where there were not as many troops… once he cleared the lift, he faked stumbling then came back firing with a phaser hidden on the lift. He took out one storm trooper then another as they reacted from the surprise then another. He tossed himself over Odo's deserted post to avoid getting hit and shot out his own cuffs to separate his own hands, giving himself a chance to fight on his behalf. Lasers and phaser fire bouncing back and forth, he was doing much better picking them off than they had actually hitting him. When they stormed the room, he retreated into the holding area for more cover. As they charged him, they encountered seven feet tall of angry hairy muscle that lifted them up and smashed them into the wall with little effort…

"Good work…" Sisko looked his security officer over. The over-sized Wookiee shrunk and lost his hair into his body as he shape-shifted back into a more simple, leaner and more innocuous figure. Odo regained his humanoid form once more to rejoin his commander.

"Commander, O'Brien is secretly holding an escape pod for us." He informed Ben. "We must warn Starfleet of what has conspired."

"Lead the way…" Sisko gestured with his phaser as Odo took an Imperial blaster. They had to take a Jeffries tube to their destination to get past all the interior sensors and Imperial troopers controlling the station. With all their commands locked out of the central core, they were the invaders on their own station and the only course of action was a retreat. Odo lead Ben into the hall toward one of the access tubes, someone was opening it from the inside…

"Commander..." Jadsia looked out to rescue them. As soon as she showed her head, it was almost removed from her body. Storm troopers converged at the end of the corridor. Sisko turned to defend them.

"Get off the station!" He ordered Odo and Dax. "That's an order!!!" He started firing from the little cover he had. Odo quickly scurried into the Jeffries tube to follow orders, but Jadsia was reaching to save Ben. The hatch was closing on her. Something was pressing against it but what?

"Ben!" She tried forcing it to stay open. "Ben!!"

"Go!!!" Ben fired once more and turned to find another way to join them, but then realized why the hatch had closed against him. It had to be someone with mastery of the Force, but not a Jedi Knight… a Sith Lord, one unafraid of him and with such pompous conviction to face him one on one. That long dark cloak, those yellow eyes and black tattoos… Ben recognized that red-skinned devil with the horns.

"You…"

Grinning excitedly, Darth Maul charged him with dual light sabers spinning wildly. They deflected his phaser blast with hardly an effort, forcing Ben to turn and take his chance with the troopers, but the wily Sith Lord had other plans. He vaulted up into the air over Sisko's head and landed before him, one saber end severing Sisko's hand with the phaser at the wrist, the other burying deep into his chest. Blinking twice, his heart imploding, Ben felt the plasma charge scorching through his body with a cold chill, his last breath escaping his body just after the Sith Lord pulled his sword out from his chest. Darth Maul grinned with the satisfaction that he received from his job. Coming up behind him accompanied by several storm troopers, Vader's breath hissed through his mask.

"Good work…"

"Yes, master…" The Zabrak assassin cowed to his mentor.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Star-Date 2501.12…" Jean-Luc Picard recorded in his ship's log. "The Enterprise has been pulled away from a routine check at Robinson's Planet to converge with several other ships to DS-9, but along the way we have met up with the USS Voyager commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway, a good friend and ally in our defeat of the Borg. It seems she has recently encountered a rather curious communication from DS9 ahead of our arrival."

"Imperial…" The transmission was highly distorted and complicated by technology blocking the signal. "Has been killed… Starfleet… ultimate weapon…"

"Captain…" On the bridge of the Enterprise, First Officer Data stood at ops with Security Officer Kara Zor-El of Titan Colony trying to clear the message. "The signal used to block this transmission resembles the frequency used by the Empire over our communications. By reverse triangulating the signal, we may be able to decipher the original message."

"Make it so…"

"It's an Imperial blocking frequency all right…" Kara reversed coordinated the message as Janeway watched their progress from her ship. "I'm afraid I can't get much of the original message, but…"

"I'm sure you can get it." Janeway sat in her seat on her ship as Picard stood and watched over their efforts on his ship. Her crew had tried Romulan and Cardassian blocking technology as well as Ferengi and Cassiopeian, but when Data recognized it as Imperial, they all realized that things had turned worse.

"If I am not mistaken…" Data spoke as his positronic brain already deciphered the message. "I believe the voice is that of Commander Kira Nerise of DS9. There may have been a hostile take-over of the station by the Empire."

"The Empire…" Aboard Voyager, Luke felt a shudder in the Force. "That would contradict our reports of the Empire leading an attack on the Cardassian home-world."

"Captain…" Harry Kim detected a signal coming in. "Message coming through from DS9…"

"Share it with the Enterprise…" Janeway responded. "Put it on screen."

"Captain Janeway…" Commander Sisko appeared on screen. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, commander…" Janeway pretended to be aloof. "Why shouldn't I be?" On the Enterprise, Counselor Deanna Troi reacted with concern.

"We were expecting you at 05:00 and it now just under two hours later." Sisko seemed concerned. Jadsia Dax and Commander Odo flanked his image. "We became worried that you were having trouble."

"We had to drop out of warp to impulse power." Janeway immediately improvised. "It seems our warp core is once again reacting badly to our efforts to improve upon it. I apologize for not informing you with the details."

"Captain…" Deanna turned to Picard. "His speech pattern is oddly delayed… almost rehearsed… I think it could be coming generated from a holodeck."

"Do you require assistance?" Sisko asked Janeway.

"No…" Janeway looked by her side to Luke with a knowing-grin. "It may take us a bit longer, but we will arrive within the hour. Janeway out." She signed off with a deep gasp to cut the signal. Picard was beside himself with angry trepidation. He mulled the situation over. He hated these conflicts with the Empire. With the Borg, he knew what he was dealing with, but with the Empire, he was practically playing chess trying to determine what Palpatine was doing and constantly falling in line just as the Emperor predicted he would. Just once he'd like to make a move that madman had not orchestrated.

"Captain…" Kara spoke up. "We've deciphered the message."

"On-screen, share it with Voyager…"

"To all ships in our vicinity…" Kira's video message was unscrambled but still suffering from the cleaning process. It warped, folded and went in and out from the blocking process. "Imperial forces have seized DS9 and Bajor… I'm afraid most of my crew has been killed…" It backed up again and repeated itself. "…has been killed. Starfleet must be warned…" Her shuttlecraft was being wracked by fire from TIE fighters. "We have reason to believe that the Empire…" The signal backed up and showed Jadsia tinkering to keep them in flight. "…Empire has converted the station into a weapon…" It went out entirely.

The truth shocked Captain Janeway. Luke held his head in his hand and tried to be strong. Picard looked to Deanna and then to Data.

"Kara, relay the message to Starfleet and all Federation ships in our vicinity…" He took charge.

"All stations on Red Alert…" Janeway was taking charge of things on her ship. "Picard, I'm following your lead in this."

"We better hold off for now…" Picard spoke. "Right now, the Empire may think they have the upper hand, but let's not go blasting into this right now." He stood at his seat next to Counselor Troi. "Let's share our info with Starfleet and plan a method of attack. The Empire may think they're holding all the cards, but let's see if we can slip in another deck."


	5. Chapter 5

5

As the Enterprise and Voyager began a course of action to face the coup incurred by the Empire, they were joined by William Riker in the USS Olympia and eventually by Han Solo in the USS Intrepid, Chakotay in the Millennium Falcon and Geordi LaForge in its twin, the Terrestrial Eagle, almost a complete duplicate of the Falcon, but what it lacked in speed it made up in stealth. It had both cloaking technology as well as high propensity for maneuverability. Coded Starfleet messages were bouncing from ship to ship in the sector, pulling in other starships as the Clairvoyant and the Griffin. In the down time, Luke tried to change his mood with a visit to the Enterprise and a seeming casual visit to the Enterprise's sickbay.

"Hi, pretty lady…"

"Luke," Beverly lit up before him and felt his arms as he kissed her. "I knew we were rendezvousing with Voyager, but I thought it pretentious to think…"

"It's not pretentious at all." He gazed on her lovely red-haired visage, his steely grin alighting to see her again.

"I met up with your sister on Risa last month." Beverly turned to place aside a hypo-spray. "She wants to know when we're going to make it official and make her an aunt."

"Tell her it will be the week after she and Han make it official." He got Beverly to lightly chuckle and look back to him. She turned her head up to him. Luke held her chin up as they shared their emotions. Their lips meeting as they shared a breath, they finally had a moment.

"Doctor," Commander Data suddenly appeared to break them up. "Captain Picard is interested if…" He realized he had walked into something. "I can come back later."

"Thank you very, Data…" Beverly sounded as if she were a teenager again getting interrupted by her father! At that time, other parties were moving from ship-to-ship. Kathryn Janeway retreated to her ready room to contemplate and refresh herself on the history of the Empire. They were once a mysterious organization from the Earth's past, their traces found in the ancient Nazi party of the Twentieth Century, rising to power once more in the Third World War of the late Twenty-First Century, gaining power again by seizing planets in the Fifty-Third Sector after warp speed was established. Captain Kirk thought he had destroyed them completely a generation ago, but instead, he made them open to absorbing other hostile contingents, ready to be united by former Chancellor Palpatine, a man who very nearly took control of the Federation himself. As Janeway perused their history for ways to defeat them, she heard the door to her room chirp.

"Enter."

Her door slid open to a short green being of great age. He had large ears and white hair, large brown eyes looked him full of emotion. In front of his body clothed in old tattered tan and brown robes, he supported himself on a gimer stick just barely two feet long.

"Ambassador Yoda…" Janeway lit up with a grin of courtesy to have him on her ship.

"Talk we must, Captain Janeway…" The elderly Jedi master ambled with tiny steps across her carpet toward the closest seat and hopped upward into her chair. "Much I must reveal to you." He spoke in a voice that was mythological in nature, wise and comedic at once, an accent flourishing through his words not heard of in hundreds of years.

"Of course…" Kathryn leaned back. "Is something distressing you?"

"Teach many Jedi in my existence, friends come and go, but…" He lifted his head with solemn astute determination. "Recently, a great disturbance causes even the Force to tremble. The universe itself calls out for balance. A great confusion has occurred…"

"You sensed it too…" Janeway realized. "My chef, Neelix, also told me he felt something had changed. He says the universe has been altered…"

"Not altered…" Yoda lowered his head a bit tired and took a tiny breath to his body. "Confused… added to and merged as two rivers flowing into one, becoming too much alike that neither river exists but the ocean they become. This war you are about to enter is not your own… there can be no good to come of this. If one river tries to outrace the other, too great the devastation..."

The door to her chambers chirped.

"Enter…"

"Captain…" Harry Kim came in with a computer pad. "We received this communication from a Vulcan medical ship in reaction to our query about any noticeable shifts in the space-time continuum. They noticed a void in the Antilles cluster where there should be eight stars, and on closer examination they thought they were getting shadows of two Federation starships caught in the void... However, there are no starships recorded missing or unaccounted for in Starfleet."

"Two ships…" Janeway checked the Vulcan report.

"Echoes from another universe…" Yoda spoke and looked up to Harry. "Other lives, other worlds…"

"Ambassador…" Janeway turned to him and knelt seeking his advice. "Your knowledge and wisdom are known through the universe. Many have come to you for advice. Tell me, how should we proceed into this battle?"

"It is a battle you cannot win." Yoda shook his head. "This…" He shook Harry's report. "…Is where you should be turning your attention."

"But the Federation cannot allow the Empire to seize Starfleet property." She stood conflicted. "Two ships trapped in an unidentified expanse…"

"Find one solution to one problem…" Yoda looked up to her. "And solve both problems, you may…"


	6. Chapter 6

6

What the Federation once knew as Deep Space Nine was now Imperial Base Alpha. Imperial soldiers infested the ship from command to the lesser duties such as the stores and casinos. The Empire did not honor Quark's contract with the Federation to run a casino and instead reassigned him as a hostile within the Empire, sticking him with garbage detail of the base with an officer following him around to keep him from working against him. Imperial officers altered the computer banks, reset the computer codes and turned the former post into a battle station with senses amplified against attack and weapons installed throughout. An Imperial army of fifteen hundred now controlled what a Federation crew of almost five hundred once maintained.

"Commander…" One of the subordinates picked up a signal from the sensors. "I'm reading approximately fifty-three Federation ships in a spherical advance on us."

"Good work…" Admiral Piett stood at command. "Emperor, we have Federation ships approaching us from multiple cardinal points."

"Fire at will, commander…"

The station array was already charged, all they had to do was target it. The starships were coming in close out of sub-light speed. Imperial soldier scanned and locked on to one of the targets. It was the USS Bozeman commanded by Captain Morgan Bateson. As soon as he came out of warp, his security officer realized they had been fired upon, and then the ship's hull was imploding upon itself, destroying the main bridge and dissolving the entire ship into debris and charged matter.

"Captain, we just lost the Bozeman." Kara Zor-El informed Picard. "It appears they've altered the array into a plasma-charged ion cannon."

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar screamed from the USS Griffin. "Captain Janeway, try to deflect their attention from the Intrepid."

"Hard about!!!" Picard gave the order. "Try to stay out of its range."

"That thing's operational…" Captain Solo realized on the Intrepid. "This could be a very short range offensive." He looked to his First Officer Jango Fett. "Activate Pattern Alpha Omega…" Fett recommended.

A flurry of over a hundred x-wings was coming from the numerous starships to attack en masse on DS9. Like insects birthed from larger creatures, the numerous one-man crafts converged on the station to do as much damage as they could to the station's deflector system. The phaser array was recharging, locking on the USS Sparrow commanded by Captain Matthew Dane… a huge fireball exploding in space very near the Intrepid. Captain Solo felt his ship wracking from the explosion and shaking around him.

"Geordi, drop off that package for the Empire." Solo gave him the message.

"I got it, commander!" Geordi and Jaiko, his Rhodian co-pilot, took the Eagle in close to DS9 swerved in close to the station, skimming off its deflector shield among the x-wings. A merged cocktail of neutron and photon torpedoes from Chakotay in the Falcon short-circuited the shields for all of thirty seconds, allowing the x-wings to get inside the shield to do their damage and for Jaiko to beam their surprise gift into the station. As the Empire quickly reactivated their shield, both the Falcon and Eagle rushed to get clear before they were trapped inside, their surprise landing party arriving unannounced inside the station as they cleared the shields. Inside the stations gangway, seventy-three Jedi-Knights made an unwelcome surprise on the station.

"Let's get this party started…" Gui-Gon Jinn lead the way with his motley band of heroes. His saber activated, he deflected the first laser blasts from the Imperial troopers, Worf's son Alexander and Leia Organa rushing into the battle with sabers flashing. A collection of multiple races both human and humanoid, they all sported light sabers of various colors. Deanna's sword was pink as she cut her way through the station, telekinetically propelling debris against her attackers. Tuvok of Vulcan wielded his red blade with rational ease, cleaving through the station as the Empire sealed off all access ports into command and the rest of the station, but that was of little use to anyone who controlled the Force. Jake Sisko avenged his father in the melee, holding doors open with his mind as Gui Gon and Leia rushed through. Ambassador Spock's half-Betazoid, half-Vulcan daughter, Tana stayed behind with Tango Calrissian wreaking Jedi battle plans through the station.

"Commander, we have been breeched on multiple levels." One of the officers in the command area reported.

"Seal off all ways to the command deck." Piett ordered. "There's nothing they can do as long as we control this station."

Outside the station, the plasma array once again charged up; a beam of energy reaching out and striking at another Federation ship. Instead of striking the main body, it took out one of the engines, sending a death quake shiver through the craft that rocked its crew. The Enterprise reacted from the damage.

"Captain," Kara tried to compensate at the helm. "We just lost our starboard nacelle."

"Evacuate all crew to the saucer section…" Picard held on. "Center more attention on their forward array."

"Captain…" Will Riker spoke from the USS Olympia. "I'm coming up to join you. We can focus both our phasers on that shield to take it out…"

"We can cover you." Commander Skywalker spoke on Voyager. There was another explosion. The Empire just took out a Federation Transport ship. Where it once glided beyond the edge of the war zone, it erupted into a bright light of incredible heat and exploding warp energies buffeting the surrounding ships with its remnants. From the seat of his x-wing, Wesley Crusher gasped with shock and dodged another TIE Fighter as he and the other fighter pilots tried to take out the station's core.

"Wesley!" Tom Paris was eluding another fighter. "I can't shake this guy."

"Hold on Tom…" Wesley waved over and around the huge supports beams of the station as he dodged both ally and enemy fighters.

"He's in my sight…" Harry was already there. Firing and taking out that TIE fighter as two more came in to deal with him. Coming in over him, Jango's son, Boba, aimed and took out another TIE fighter, Qwark's nephew, Nog, shooting pass him for another shot at the station's computer core. Either the vent to it was protected with its own tertiary set of shields or it was the wrong vent.

"I hit that dead on and it still didn't do anything!" He complained.

"I'm coming in…" Will Robinson rushed in to join him in giving him extra laser power, but first he had to lose the TIE fighter on him, forcing it to fly into a support column for the outer ring. "Robot, can you fix that gyro?"

"_Will Robinson, I do not recommend flying so close to the hull of the station_." His astromech droid complained. "_You are going to knock my head off_!"

"Stop complaining or else I'm leaving you with Dr. Smith for the weekend!"

"Will, pull up!!!" Jennifer Kirk realized he was flying he was flying directly into a group of TIE fighters. The daughter of Admiral Kirk, she veered off herself and shot up along the axis of the station to the forward array controlling the deflector shield of DS9. Over her head, both the damaged Enterprise and the Olympia fired on the deflector array, causing it to flicker, but it didn't go out. She fired a photon torpedo at it to help then shot away expecting an explosion, but it didn't work. The station remained intact as they fired upon Voyager, their blast just skimming over it and nearly hitting the Falcon. Chakotay's wookiee co-pilot was maneuvering very well in the conflagration. He started getting a signal in his radio and started barking in Wookiese to his captain.

"What is it, Chewie?" Chakotay was taking the Falcon over the hull of the USS Defiant and then under the saucer of the USS Gremlin. Taught how to understand the language by Captain Solo, Chakotay relayed it to the other ships. "Captain Picard, Chewie just got an old style message in Morse Code vibrated through the station's shield. Commander Odo and several Starfleet officers are still trapped on board the station!"

"Our only hope is that they can make contact with the Jedi already on board…" Picard was nearly knocked over as TIE fighters struck as his wounded ship. Janeway and Skywalker were coming round to join him and Solo on knocking out the deflector system. Their three phaser systems directing on the deflector array just as the Empire fired on the USS Roddenberry, breaching its hull and striking the Lucas Medical ship. The wounded smaller ship reacted from the explosions going through it before exploding altogether. DS9 rocked and shook as the Empire target another Federation starship. Jedi Knights infiltrating its ever deck, troopers were rushing to every battle station on board, one of then skidding to a stop as a viscous substance poured and oozed from a vent in the security bay. As he and three others stopped and wondered what sort of Federation weapon this was, the concoction expanded and grew to human size.

"Hello boys…" Odo took full form, caught a light saber jumping into his hand and struck out at them with the charged blade. Behind him, Miles O'Brien grabbed one of their weapons and passed another to Kira.

"Quick to engineering…" O'Brien led the way for Jadsia and Kira. They were glad to be alive, especially after beaming off their destroyed shuttlecraft back on to the station to make the Empire think they were dead. O'Brien had a plan to short out the deflector from inside, but Odo, however, heard something else and decided to investigate. His curiosity piqued, he re-entered his security post and checked the prisoner detention systems.

"Odo, my good friend…" Quark was in a cell. "You're come to rescue me!"

"Really?" Odo looked at him with his light saber alight. "Now, just why would I do that that after you reported me to the Empire."

"Oh, you heard about that did you?"

"Yes, I did…" Odo grinned at him. "If we get out of this, you're going to wish you had stayed in that cell!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

7

The battle continued. One Federation starship after another getting destroyed as they tried to retake the station, a space fight of x-wings and TIE fighters trapped in the space around the station within its shields, several Jedi fighting to the death within the station which controlled by the Empire blocked and barricaded them from reaching command… the Emperor watched all of it from his suite on the station, laughing in defiance as the Federation tried everything to oust him and failing him on every turn. Vader's breath hissed through his mask, which turned to a sound, a disturbance in the Force. He turned round to face it as the Emperor spun round in his chair. Someone had slipped through the station's air vents… someone light of weight, dressed in a white form-fitting costume brandishing a light saber with a blue blade…

"Hello, father…" Leia Skywalker from Naboo jumped to attack him, his light saber taking her attack in stride. She bounced off of him, vaulted over his head and landed on her feet trying to strike him again, but he deflected that blow as well. The Emperor watched this duel and leaned back to study her pattern; it rather resembled that of the late Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader struck out at her trying to humble her, but she was fast, bouncing off the wall and sailing over his head.

"Obi-Wan should never have taken you from me." Vader tried to get into her head. "You should be fighting at my side." The station trembled in the Federation attack.

"You killed my mother!" Leia dodged him and sailed under his legs, jumping to her feet to deflect his following blow, moving her saber left and right as he tried striking her.

"No, Obi-Wan killed her." Vader tried striking at her in the air. "He turned her against me." He struck hard and knocked her saber from her hand, it dropped and skidded across the floor as she dodged him and dived after it, but instead of it reacting to her command, it launched into her father's hand. Leia flew around him and out of the way to avoid losing her head to her own weapon.

"She was afraid of you!!!" Leia turned and dodged him. "She hated you!"

"Give into your dark side!" He struck at her with his blade, but she shot straight up and grabbed at the balcony to the upper floor. "Join me and I will complete your training!"

"Quite frankly, I didn't like going into the bathroom after you." She jumped for the chandelier and broke it off, riding it down to the first floor on top of her father to reclaim her light saber and come at him once more. The station shook once more. Outside in their x-wings, Wesley Crusher and Jennifer Kirk were trying to take out the station computer core or knock out the shields. Quark's nephew, Non, in his X-Wing blasted his way into one of the loading bays with a laser and blew it up with a photon torpedo, rocketing out at the last minute as two TIE fighters were engulfed in the explosion. The pressure could be felt all the way into engineering as Jadsia and Kira protected Miles and Dr. Bashir.

"How much longer?!!!" Kira was losing patience. Laser weapons were firing through the area between phaser weapons. There were too many troopers firing at them in the engineering room.

"They completely rewired it!!" Squeezed under a terminal bay, Miles tried to figure it out. "They rerouted all the commands to the main command room." He tried accessing the deflector shield array and got a light shock. "I'm going to try hotwiring it. Maybe I can short it out if I direct more power from the forward array…" The station shook and he got knocked in the head. "Ow!!!"

"Whatever it takes, Miles!!" Dr. Bashir knocked another storm trooper into the core. "I just hope our people know we're in here." DS9 trembled as Voyager struck at the shields with both lasers and torpedoes. The shield began wavering, but in their pass, the Empire fired the forward array at them, strafing a section out of the hull. On the bridge, Captain Janeway was knocked forward to her feet, but Luke reacted to help her. He was following his sister's fight with their father telepathically and the constant distraction was keeping him from fully following the battle.

"Commander…" Bel-Anna was at ops. "We just lost impulse power, hull breached on decks eight through twelve, I'm reading transporter signals from DS9. We're being boarded!!!"

"The shield is down!" Captain Janeway remained active. "Close off the bridge! Direct full power on their computer core." She led her ship to join the x-wings in the tertiary attack. Her phaser system burning across the station's hull as long as she still had it. Deep in the ship, Neelix and Kes locked themselves up in their quarters to protect themselves, but someone blasted the door. Storm troopers swarmed into their quarters.

"Kes, get behind me!!!" Neelix reached for the phaser he kept hidden, but something jumped across the room and landed in Kes's hand. A plasma energy blade erupted from her weapon, she jumped over her husband's head to protect him! Her saber deflecting laser blasts, Master Yoda's training keeping her moving and reacting unconsciously to their attack, destroying five of their weapons and severing one trooper's head from his shoulders. A gesture from her left hand incited a poltergeist attack of bric-a-brac on her attackers.

"Kes!!" Neelix was stunned. "What did you do?!!!"

"Neelix, we have to get to the bridge." She took him by the hand and pulled him behind her. Pulling her husband behind her, she raced ahead of him to the turbolift, but as she turned the corner, someone was waiting in the corridor. Staring at her with orange eyes under his cloak, he grinned his red-skinned face to reveal a smile of sharp teeth. Ready for a worthy opponent, Darth Maul shrugged off his desert cloak and activated two ends of a long light saber spear.

"Neelix…" She kissed her husband. "Get to the bridge! I'll be right behind you!" She rushed to face the Sith Lord.

"Kes!!!"

On the unshielded DS-9, another light saber attack was going on as well. The girl who had been spirited away from her father was now battling him, now known as Darth Vader. Luke grew up to be a valuable member of Starfleet, his sister a powerful Jedi knight taught by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and after his death, by Gui-Gon Jin himself. She was more adept to defeat him even as the Emperor watched. Bouncing off walls and deflecting his poltergeist attacks even as the station wavered and shook from the Federation trying to regain it, Leia could match him, but she wasn't sure if she could defeat him.

"I sense the good in you father." She appealed to the man he once was. "Let go of your anger… the conflict."

"There is no conflict…" He swung his sword at her weapon hand to weaken her, but she avoided him. Her long braid of brunette hair swaying around her, she launched around him once more, striking harder and harder as particles of plasma light flew around her. Her father's life support system was wheezing in and out in this battle. She was taking too much out of him. She struck at him harder and harder… then was struck herself from behind.

"Female fool…" Palpatine glided up on her. "You know now your father can never be turned back from the dark side." He struck her down with psychic lightning bolts from his hands, striking and pounding through her convulsing body as Vader lifted to his feet. Leia screamed in pain as her father watched. The dark lord now became aware of another more powerful disturbance in the force. He turned to the entryway manipulated by another Jedi Master.

"Anakin…" Gui-Gon made it to the scene a bit late but right on time. "You've changed since we last talked."

In that brief distraction, Leia's saber vaulted to her hand and she sliced off the Emperor's hands. From afar, Luke telepathically perceived her experience unable to help her. He had the transporter system of Voyager lock on her ready to pull her out, but he couldn't beam her on board as long as Voyager's shields were up keeping the Empire on board from seizing the ship. Nineteen Federation ships destroyed, at least twenty-two in critical condition, the rest were barely suffering battle damage so far… Chakotay rescued Kira, Jadsia, O'Brien and Dr. Bashir from the station to rendezvous with the Enterprise. Captain Solo and Captain Janeway were now leading the attack. On her ship, a fight of violent proportions was taking place even as the Imperial troopers tried seizing the closed off bridge. Kes fought Darth Maul through engineering, slaying storm troopers in her path, over the warp coil and through the computer bay. Using his knowledge of the Force, he triggered doors and blast shields to slow her, but she kept coming at him. When he closed one door upon her, she slid under the door, through the crack and came up fighting, her Ocampan powers and Jedi training almost a match for his ruthlessness. When he swung for her, she raced up and across the wall out of his way, somersaulting back to the floor and striking back at him with a flurry of plasma lights exploding from her weapon. However, she was not prepared for Neelix staying behind.

"Kes, how are you doing this?" He realized now this was not the woman he knew, but someone altered by the merged universes.

"Neelix!!!" Kes retaliated as Darth Maul swung away from her, turned from her and buried his sword into Neelix's chest with an evil grin. The Talaxian merchant was struck mute, blood rushing up his windpipe… No breath came from his lips, his eyes widened in shock and he swayed limply to his feet.

"Neelix!!!" Kes's eyes filled with tears to see the death of her husband. Years of emotions rushed to her in that Voyager corridor as the Zabrak assassin grinned over that feat. Unable to speak, Kes barely moved… Darth Maul had hurt her in her only vulnerable spot… her heart, her love for her husband. He swung his weapon ready to take her out as she paused in shock, but… something more powerful than the Force jerked it from even his grasp. When he looked again, he noticed Kes becoming bathed in bright light, her long hair extending from the energy once kept at bay in her body. What the Force once kept locked away, she now gave in to her Elogium… her race's transformation into beings of pure energy. Darth Maul stood in her glowing presence stunned by her race's power…

"Captain," Commander Skywalker and Janeway remained in orbit around DS9 as the Federation attempted to retake the station. "I'm reading a massive energy surge from Deck 18…"

"A weapon?"

"Negative." Luke barely answered as the ship rolled over sideways. A tremendous explosion from the cabin area knocked Darth Maul out into the vacuum of space just ahead of the massive light source pouring from Voyager. A great fiery bird of incredible size was being birthed from the body of Voyager, expanding in size, growing larger and larger… this Phoenix-force screeched it's high-pitched cry through the sector, her vast wingspan wider than the length of DS9 itself. From his cabin on the Enterprise, Ambassador Yoda lifted his eyes to the powerful force and became mentally touched by it. He watched as it poured from the body of the damaged ship and reached out with its talons to attack the station. Commander Chakotay on the Falcon had to veer clear of it.

"What the heck is that thing?" He asked out loud as his ship's transporter system was taken over by the powerful force. Aboard DS9, the Jedi Knights once transported aboard were being beamed off even as they were still fighting or trying to regain the station. The entity was beaming off the station everyone not connected to the Empire. With her friends and allies safe, Kes in her cosmic state lashed out and attacked the station itself over grief of the murder of her husband. It began exploding, collapsing and falling apart. The Emperor watched as Gui-Gon and Leia vanished before him just before he himself was sucked out of the station by the collapsing station. Once Leia and Gui-Gon were embroiled in struggles aboard DS-9, they were now in the transporter room of the Intrepid, the wounded body of Darth Vader at their feet, and Captain Solo taking the ship into full warp.

"Leia…" Wounded and defeated, Vader had shorn his mask. "Tell your brother… you were right about me."

"Father…" She didn't hate him as much now.

X-Wings were fleeing the station at great speed as Kes's new cosmic form ripped it apart. The surviving Federation ships were racing from the battle as TIE fighters exploded or forced to crash into each other. What she could not do as a mere mortal, Kes carried out as form of pure energy, but she was not yet complete. Her new cosmic form extended her fiery wings over several thousand meters and spread out from its devastation as it destroyed the station and the Empire in one explosion. Not yet finished, she detected one more thing left to do and swarmed from the station powered by cosmic energies. Catching up with the Intrepid and Voyager within seconds, she sighted a void of space near the station missing eight stars… diving into it and forcing open the collapsed wormhole there… freeing the first of the two ships within it. In her absence, Voyager reappeared in the restored universe devoid of damage. Places in the universe were restored, that which was destroyed was whole once more, the dead were restored to history, and anyone lost before now were restored to the living…

"Weapons are…" Tuvok tried blasting the ship free from the anomaly once at their screen but then the shaking stopped. "Correction, weapons are back up."

"Are we free?" Chakotay came down and looked at the helm then the screen. The expanding wormhole was closing now. The missing stars were suddenly appearing as if hidden behind darkened nebulae. The ship was free and moving out of the way ready to continue to DS-9.

"It just vanished." Harry was checking telemetry. The ships communications signal began chirping.

"Chakotay," From sickbay, Janeway's voice sounded interested. "Something happening I should know about?"

"Just a gravitational field, Captain…" He didn't have any answers. "I have it under control."

"Commander…" Tom was getting a new signal from the probe. "I'm reading a another ship in the expanse behind us…"

"A ship?" Chakotay responded nervously. "Put it on the screen…."

Their sensors picked up the vast cruiser coming toward them at cruising speed, not fast enough to be a threat but slow enough to warrant their suspicion. It was incredible immense, readings revealing it topped at over sixteen hundred meters long, easily dwarfing Voyager whose size was smaller than the thickness of its main hull. It was shaped as an enormous angular triangle, the tip coming out first as it passed over the Federation starship into the Alpha Quadrant. The crew was humbled by it's size. It was barely flat, thicker toward the stern with two vast ventral bays in its underside and a control tower at least one hundred meters high at the rear, it's main command bridge wider and thicker than the tower it rested on with two deflector-shield generator domes at two ends up top with an even higher communications tower. There was nothing in their ship's memory banks that remotely came close to this ship's design. It was possibly created by a superior race of beings foreign to their universe.

"Commander, we are being hailed." Back at ops, Tuvok revealed.

"On screen." Chakotay turned round again to see the image of a tall, very well built woman with long dark hair at the bridge of her ship before bay windows of endless space. She was clad in tan to light brown battle fatigues with a dark jacket open to her unbuttoned uniform and an impressive figure.

"This is Commander Leia Skywalker of the New Republic." The descendant of Jainen Skywalker, the son of the true Luke Skywalker, introduced herself. "My deepest gratitude to you captain and your crew for freeing us. We've been trapped in that time-loop for an estimated seventeen point eight cosmic years. If you hadn't blasted us free, we'd still be lost." She paused a bit before his holographic image on her ship. "I'm not familiar with your ship or your designation. Can you identify yourself?"

Harry and Tom looked at each other confused. What explosion?

"I'm First Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager…" Her counterpart answered. "Captain, if you would like to transport over… I'm sure we could answer many of your questions…"

END


End file.
